Robbantás
by ajcixlili
Summary: Moszkva belvárosát valaki felrobbantja. És miközben Iván egyre dühösebb, és a tettest keresi, megjelenik Kanada ártatlan mosolyával, és pénzével, hogy ő segítséget ad. Iván pedig gyanakszik.


Késő este volt Oroszország fővárosában. A belváros azon részén semmi nem mozdult, mindent az éj sötétsége takart be. Nyugalom, béke…

Egy fekete árny suhant végig a háztetőkön. Néha megállt, letett valamit, majd nyugodtan továbbsétált. Senki nem vette őt észre. Miután végzett, visszasétált a kocsijához, és elhajtott. Egy órával később több lakóház gyulladt ki egyszerre. Moszkva városa lángokban állt. És kitört a káosz.

Iván a tragédia utána következő három hétben nem aludt sokat. Noha a lángokon a tűzoltók végül sikeresen úrrá lettek, majdnem hatszázan vesztek oda a tűzvészben. És a polgárok a tűzoltókat hibáztatták. Meg az államot, hogy nem voltak felkészülve, nem adtak elég pénzt, elavult az egész rendszer… Káosz volt.

A tüzet robbanás okozta. Nem egy, hanem sok-sok apró kis bomba a város több pontján, ami önmagában veszélytelen lett volna, de így a csőd szélére sodorta a fővárost.

És akkor jött Kanada, ártatlan mosolyával, és egy hatalmas adományával. Csupán egy apróságot kért cserébe. Ketten ültek egymással szemben, kávét ittak, és figyelték egymást.

\- Szóval mit is akarsz? - Iván nem bízott a szőke fiúban.

\- Segíteni. Neked pénzre van szükséged, nekem pedig a támogatásodra.

\- Mennyit? Miért? - rögtön a tárgyra tért.

Folyamatosan a fiú arcát figyelte. Talán egyedüli volt az országok között, aki sejtette, hogy a kedves mosoly mögött egy démon lakozik. Gyanakodva nézte a lila szemeket, miközben kávéját kavargatta.

\- Kapsz ötvenmillió dollárt, melynek csak a felét kell később visszafizetned, természetesen kamat nélkül. - Elmosolyodott: - Cserébe szeretném, ha nekem adnál pár kisebb gyárat.

Oroszország arcán egy pici ér jelezte, hogy nem tetszik neki az üzlet.

\- Melyik gyárak? - mordult fel.

Kanada felsorolt négyet, aminek összértéke nem haladta meg a huszonötmilliót sem, de mindegyik közel állt a fővároshoz.

\- Mi ezzel a célod?

\- Piac szerzése. Nem egyértelmű? - és mosolyogott.

Iván nem akart belemenni. Valami nem stimmelt. Valami nagyon nem stimmelt. Végül mégis elfogadta az ajánlatot. Kellett az a nyamvadt kisegítő csomag.

\- De semmi stikli!

\- Úgy ismersz?

Iván morgott valami démont az orra alatt, amire csak egy ártatlan mosolyt kapott.

A szerződés előkerült, az átvétel megtörtént, és mindenki ment a maga útjára. Ahogy Kanada kilépett a házból, Iván rögtön telefonálni kezdett:

\- Sas? …. Lenne egy munkám. …. Megfigyelés. Matthew Williams. …. Szokásos ár. …. Csak jelentés, semmi több.

Nem bízott a férfiban. Nagyon-nagyon nem.

Teltek a hetek, hónapok. A terroristát egyetlen videón kapták le, azon is csak egy fekete paca látszott. Így lett a titokzatos robbantó neve Árnyék. Ám hiába kerestek bármit is, semmi konkrétat nem találtak.

Közben Kanada gyárai fejlődtek. Tűzoltókészülékeket, biztonságitechnikai eszközöket kezdett gyártani, amire az emberek vevők voltak, főleg a tűzvész utáni időkben. Iván dühöngött. Aztán három hónap után hívást kapott.

\- Igen, Iván Braginski.

\- Sas jelentkezik. Találtam valamit, ami érdekelni fogja.

\- Három hónap után ideje volt. Mi az? - Noha tudta, hogy a férfi az egyik legjobb kémje, sokat várt használható információra, és kezdett türelmetlen lenni.

\- Mr. Williamsnek megvannak Moszkva belvárosának pontos térképrészletei. És az összes bomba helye. Azok is, amik nem kerültek nyilvánosságra.

\- Hogyan? - a férfi szeme elsötétült. - Ez nagyon érdekes.

\- És még valami: volt egy botrány, a robbanás előtt pár hónappal, amit eltussoltak. Elavult és műszakilag hibás tűzoltókészülékek gyártása miatt zártak be gyárakat. És találja ki, kinek az irodájában találtam rá a régi tulajdonosi lapokra?

Iván mosolygott:

\- Ha jól sejtem…

Lövés dörrent a vonal másik végén, majd néma csend. Trappolászás. Hallani lehetett, hogy valaki felveszi a telefont, elkáromkodja magát, és leteszi a készüléket. Iván felnevetett. Azok az alkalmazottak, aki hallották nevetését, megfagytak.

A férfi előszedte munkahelyi mobilját, és felhívta Kanadát. Várt. Várt. Várt.

\- Matthew Williams.

\- Szia Matt, jókor hívlak?

\- Épp tárgyalásra megyek, de mondd.

\- Le tudnánk ülni holnap este? A gyárakkal kapcsolatban valami nem stimmel.

A másik vonalon néma csend volt, és ezt a pillanatot kihasználva a férfi másik kezében lévő mobiljáról ismét felhívta Sas-t.

A csengőhang és a fiú hangja egyszerre szólalt meg a másik vonalon.

\- Persze ráérek. De várj egy kicsit, hívnak a priváton.

És felvette a kém telefonját. Várt. Iván is.

\- Igen?

\- Tudod Matti, valóban nem szabad bennem megbízni. Kár hogy megölted a kémem, de hát ez egy ilyen szakma, nem igaz? Akkor holnap, ugye?

Néma csend volt a másik oldalon.

\- Holnap, 18:30, nálam. Jobb ha nem késel, szöszi - és letette mind a két telefont egyszerre.

Kanada ahogy megszakadt a vonal, lerogyott a földre. Remegett. Ránézett a hullára, majd erőt véve magán nagy nehezen felállt. Alig bírták el lábai, így két lépést hátrálva leült a kanapéra. Irodája nem volt zárva, de elég késő volt már, hogy bárki is zavarja. Lassan megnyugodva hangosan gondolkodni kezdett:

\- Ha elfutok, megöl. Ha nyilvánosságra is hozza a dolgot, bizonyítékok hiányában senki nem hinne neki. Ezt biztos ő is tudja. Ha elmegyek, belesétálok a csapdájába. - Hátradőlt. - Talán beszélhetek vele. Valahogy meggyőzöm. Valamit kitalálok… Valamit. - Ő maga is tudta, hogy ezzel vége.

Kezébe temette arcát, és próbálta elrejteni könnyeit. Félt. Sőt, rettegett. Aztán meggyőzte magát, hogy valahogy csak sikerül átbeszélni a dolgot. Inkább törődött a hullával, addig is terelte gondolatait. Szerencsére ha ország vagy, és kémet lősz le, az nem számít illegális dolognak.

Késő este ért haza. Majdnem másnap. Betette a kulcsot a zárba, majd meglepve tapasztalta, nyitva az ajtó.

\- Na még csak egy betörő hiányzik. Remélem Kumi elkapta.

Ahogy benyitott, felkapcsolta a villanyt, és medvéje nevét kiáltotta. Ám az, szokásával ellentétben most nem jött elé. A férfi az előszoba egyik rejtett zugában mindig tartott egy pisztolyt, amit most keze ügyébe véve indult a nappali felé. Óvatosan, csendesen lépett be. Még egyszer halkan suttogta medvéje nevét, majd mikor az továbbra se válaszolt, felkapcsolta a villanyt. Majd kiejtette a kezéből a rudat.

\- Iv.. Iván…

Oroszország kanapéján ülve, pórázon tartva a majdnem ájult medvéjét, kiismerhetetlen mosolyával köszöntette.

\- Gondoltam nem várok holnapig. - Körülnézett: - Szép helyen laksz.

\- Mit tettél Kumival? - nézett rá dühösen. Közben felvette a földről fegyverét, de túlságosan remegett a keze.

\- Ja, hogy ezzel? - lenézett az állatra, majd vigyorogva: - Nem akart beengedni, így megmutattam, hogyan is bánunk a kedves vendégekkel.

Matt dühös volt:

\- Engedd el! - tartotta felé a pisztolyt.

A férfi nevetve felállt, és miközben eldobta a póráz végét, odasétált a határozottnak csak látszani próbáló fiú elé:

\- Nyugodj meg, őt nem bántottam annyira, mint téged foglak - felemelte a fiú állát. - Árnyék. Illik hozzád. Kis láthatatlan nyomorék.

Kanada becsukta szemét, és ajkára harapott. Szíve felgyorsult, ahogy a férfi hideg keze lejjebb csúszott a nyakára. Még nem szorította meg. Még nem. Leengedve védelmét becsukta a szemét.

\- Csak nem félsz?

\- Nem… - hazudta. - Nem én vagyok Árnyék!

Hideg nevetés, majd visszaült a férfi a kanapéra:

\- Kávét kérek. Forrón, két cukorral. És bármi trükk a medvéd életébe kerül.

A fiú bemenekült a konyhába. Letette a pisztolyt a pultra, majd miközben feltette a vizet főni, próbált valahogy úrrá lenni remegésén. Ha Kumi nem lenne a kezében, még talán, tenne is valamit, de így képtelen rá. Tálcán vitte ki a férfinak a bögrét. Igyekezett nem mutatni félelmét, ahogy a férfi elvette tőle az italt. Belekortyolt, majd ki is köpte.

\- Ebben hol a cukor?

\- Kettő is van benne… - suttogta a fiú.

\- Akkor csináld édesebben! - és ráöntötte a bögre forró kávét Kanadára.

Csendben tűrt. Visszament, elkészített egy másik adagot. Ha Kumi nem lenne a kezében...

\- Kanada, és hozz ki egy kést is!

Úgy tett mint aki nem hallotta, és csak a kész kávét vitte ki. Abban a pillanatban, hogy Iván bekiabált, rájött mit kell tennie. Agyoncukrozva adta oda a bögrét a férfinak. Ez az ő háza volt, és nem engedte, hogy dirigáljanak neki. Ő is ország, és ez itt az ő területe.

Orosz belekóstolt, majd letette az asztalra a csészét, és ismét felállt:

\- Velem ne merj szórakozni - suttogta fekete aurájával.

\- Dehogynem - bátor mosoly volt. - Te ne merj szórakozni velem! Főleg ne az én házamban!

Gyomron vágta. Iván teljes erejével öklözte meg a másik országot, aki fájdalmában összegörnyedt. Majd kirúgta a fiú alól a lábát, aki így hátraesett.

\- Hatszáztizenkét ember, köztük ötven gyerek. Ne hidd, hogy megúszod!

Matt feltérdelt. Kezét hasára téve próbált nem a fájdalomra összpontosítani, miközben válaszolt.

\- Senkinek nem kellett volna meghalnia… Te nem voltál elég felkészült. - Felnézett a férfira. - És nem én helyeztem el a bombákat, csak az ötlet volt, az eny…

Újabb rúgás, egyenesen a gyomorba. Majd még egy. És még egy.

A fiú próbált védekezni, de túl gyenge volt. Iván végül megunta, és visszaült a kanapéra, onnan figyelte a fájdalomtól szenvedő arcot.

\- Ne hazudj nekem! Ha ember lett volna, már rég börtönben lenne, te is tudod. Senki nem lett volna képes ennyire láthatatlan lenni.

\- Ha a rendőrséged is olyan, mint a tűzoltóság…

Iván nekivágta a bögrét a férfinak. Kanada felkiáltott, ahogy a forró víz a bőréhez ért.

\- Hallgass!

A fiú lassan felült, miközben gyomrát fogta. Minden porcikája zsibbadt, mégis bátran nézett a férfira:

\- Kaptál pénzt, nem is keveset.

\- Azt hiszed, ez elég? Hatszáz családot tettél tönkre.

\- Huszonötmillióból kárpótolni tudod őket.

Orosz hátradőlve figyelt.

\- Egynek sem kellett volna meghalnia, ha maradsz a fenekeden, töpszli.

Matt a szőnyeget nézte. Ő maga nem számolt áldozatokkal, de elfelejtette, hogy a két ország különböző. Hogy az, amit nála megfékeztek volna könnyedén, ott tragédiát okozott. Azért is adott Ivánnak annyi pénzt.

\- Nos… Akkor kaphatok egy kávét?

\- Dögölj meg a kávéddal együtt - suttogta.

A férfi mosolyogott. Nyugodtan felállt, és valahonnan a kabátja mélyéről előhalászta csapját.

\- Úgy tűnik nem érted. - A következő pillanatban a medve a hátsó falnak csapódott.

\- KUMI! - Kana megpróbált felállni.

\- Túléli. Hozz kávét!

Matt nehezen feltápászkodott, ránézett vérző medvéjére, a férfira, medvéjére, majd kiegyenesedett, és felvette azt a régi mosolyt:

\- Igenis. Azonnal. - Csak az Angliát nem mondta mögé.

Bebicegett a konyhába, és ismét nekikezdett. Forró víz, kávé, cukor… És patkányméreg. Nem lesz íze, talán nem is fog ártani neki, de ha árt, lesz lehetősége elmenekülni. Aztán kitalál valamit. Kivitte, odaadta.

Iván belekóstolt, majd mind megitta.

\- Tudtam, hogy engedelmeskedni fogsz.

Nem szólt semmit, de keze ökölbe szorult. Nem csak az ő hibája volt, nem csak őt kellene hibáztatnia. Ha a tűzoltósága, a mentősök jók lettek volna, nem lett volna ekkora tragédia.

Iván miután végzett, felállt, és a srác elé lépett:

\- Utolsó kívánság?

Matt hátrálni kezdett, mire a férfi megragadta csuklóját, és magához húzta:

\- Pici, édes Kanadám, csak nem hitted, hogy megúszod? - másik kezében a csappal a remegő ország álla alá nyúlt. - Megfizetsz a hibádért!

A következő pillanatban térdével a fiút teljes erőből tökön rúgva figyelt. Kezét nem engedte el, így Matt nem zuhant le rögtön fájdalmában a földre.

\- Nem… Nem csak az én hibám - nyögte ki.

\- Tessék? - engedte el a fiút, aki lerogyva, fél kézen támaszkodva nézett fel.

\- Nem én akartam… Azt mondták, senki nem fog megsérülni. Kis tűz lesz, a tűzoltók, hamar úrrá lesznek a dolgon. És valóban, ha ez Torontóban történt volna…

Iván felemelte csapját, de végül nem ütött.

\- Ez még nem mentesít a dolgok alól.

\- Mit kellene még tennem?

Nem válaszolt, csak meglepve nézte a fiút. Végül megpörgeti a csapot a kezében:

\- Soha többet nem teheted be a lábad a területemre kíséret nélkül. Ha megteszed, megöllek.

\- Értettem - suttogta.

\- A gyáraid kivonulnak, a pénzt nem kell visszafizetnem, és ami még fontosabb… - álla alá nyúlva felemelte fejét: - Soha nem hozod fel a témát!

Kanada arcán zavart kifejezés ült.

\- Nos?

\- És ha nem?

A férfi arca elsötétült, felemelte csapját, és Matt a következő pillanatban érezte, ahogy válla darabokra esik.

\- Egyszer úgyis igent mondasz. Nos?

Káromkodott, miközben vállához kapott. Remegett.

\- De… Akkor…

\- Fizethetsz a testeddel is.

Kanada megborzongott, becsukta szemét. Bólintani akart valahol, ám félt.

Iván köhögni kezdett. A fiú kinyitotta a szemét, és pont látta, amint a hatalmas test eldől a földön. Hatott a méreg. Országokra nem halálos, de pár órára kiüti őket. mint most Ivánt. Lassan felállt, és bár nem kis fájdalmai voltak, lassan elvitte a férfit az autójához. Majd a házához

Oroszország otthon ébredt puha, kényelmes ágyában. Egy levél és egy szerződés várta az ágya melletti kisasztalon. Felült, odahúzta az asztalt, kinyitotta, és elolvasta a levelet:

 _Tisztelt Ivan Braginszki!_

 _Kivonultam a gyáraimmal, és nem fogom a témát semmilyen körülmények között felhozni. Ám sajnos a visszatérítendő támogatást nem tőlem, hanem a kormányomtól kapta, így azzal kapcsolatban segíteni nem tudok. Viszont egy szerződést hagytam az asztalán, ami egy együttműködési program az ön, és a mi tűzoltóink között. Meg a saját pénzemből még egy tízmilliót átutaltam a számlájára._

 _Sajnálom ami történt._

 _Alázattal:_

 _Matthew Williams._

Iván végigolvasta párszor a levelet, majd valami furcsa mosollyal aláírta a szerződést.

\- Egy démon vagy, Kanada. De azt hiszem, még így is jó ember vagy. Önző, anyagias, de mégiscsak… Talán még van remény a számodra.


End file.
